Chaudfroid
by ediawe
Summary: Remus se rend à un mystérieux rendez-vous... PWP RL/NB


Réponse à un défi de lunard06 : écrire un PWP à Poudlard devant comporter les mots Quidditch, Bierraubeurre, Mamour, vert, calmar géant et glace.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Remus marchait d'un pas vif et nerveux dans les couloirs. Il avait attendu que James et Sirius soient à l'entraînement de Quidditch, emmenant Peter avec eux, pour aller à ce rendez-vous secret. Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda s'il faisait bien de répondre à cette invitation mais il rejeta vite ses doutes. Tout cela était bien trop excitant pour qu'il y renonce. Arrivé devant la salle sur demande, il fit les trois allers-retours traditionnels avant de se glisser rapidement dans la pièce. Alors seulement, il prit le temps de souffler et de regarder autour de lui.

La salle apparue était petite mais lumineuse. Au milieu, se trouvait une table basse encombrée de bouteilles et entourée par deux fauteuils moelleux. Au fond se dressait un grand lit à baldaquin à l'aspect fort engageant. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis et le tout était coloré en vert et or, dans une harmonie parfaite. Sur l'un des fauteuils était assise une jeune fille blonde, belle comme une statue de Venus, vêtue d'une robe de soie verte qui soulignait ses formes graciles. Elle gratifia Remus d'un salut flegmatique auquel il répondit avec plus de nervosité.

-Assieds-toi, et prends quelque chose, proposa Narcissa Black.

A la réflexion, cela sonnait plutôt comme un ordre. Remus s'exécuta un peu maladroitement et se servit un verre de Bierraubeurre dans lequel il trempa à peine les lèvres. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Remus le rompe en disant :

-Tu as une façon assez directe de dire ce que tu veux. Dans ta lettre…

Elle l'interrompit en haussant les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas vu la nécessité de faire des fioritures. Je veux coucher avec toi, rien de plus. Inutile de tourner autour du pot.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant tant de sincérité. Néanmoins, il trouva le courage de demander :

-Pourquoi moi ?

-C'est un fantasme. Je voulais coucher avec un Gryffondor et tu étais celui qui me plaisait le plus.

Le loup-garou la fixa avec incrédulité puis sourit :

-C'est plutôt flatteur…

-Pas forcément, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai fantasmé sur le calmar géant aussi.

Il la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est depuis que j'ai vu ce dessin, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton égal. Avec une femme et une pieuvre. (1)

Remus frissonna alors que son imagination trop zélée lui représentait la scène.

-Au fait, poursuivit Narcissa d'une voix plus autoritaire, il faudra parler de ça à personne. Officiellement, nous sommes ici pour un exposé mais le mieux est sans doute de ne pas évoquer ce rendez-vous.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête.

-Pas de problème.

Elle eu un sourire un peu… prédateur.

-Bien, alors nous pouvons commencer !

Remus se tendit involontairement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? poursuivit-elle. Ici, sur le lit, à même le sol ? A moins que tu ais une autre idée ?

En un éclair, Remus vit s'ouvrir devant lui un univers de plaisirs luxurieux, aussi multiples que variés. Et cela l'affola un peu.

-Mmh… comme tu veux, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Narcissa parut satisfaite.

-Dans ce cas, j'annonce le thème de l'exposé…

Elle se leva, prit quelque chose sur la table et vint d'un pas lent et sensuel se placer derrière sa victime qui était déjà plus qu'excité. Elle se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Le chaud et le froid…

Et soudain, Remus sentit quelque chose de glacé se presser contre sa nuque, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Narcissa promena le cube de glace qu'elle avait pris sur son cou avant de le remonter vers sa bouche. Le Gryffondor croqua le glaçon qu'elle lui présentait, tout en en profitant pour lécher le bout de ses doigts fins. Puis il inclina la tête alors qu'elle se penchait et leurs lèvres se joignirent, savourant le contraste entre la chaleur brûlante de la bouche de Narcissa et le froid de la glace dans celle de Remus.

Leur baiser dura longtemps, se faisant plus passionné à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce que Remus, trouvant sa position inconfortable, ne brise leur union pour se lever et reprendre avec davantage d'ardeur. Narcissa en profita pour l'attirer vers le lit, éliminant les autres solutions plus originales. Leurs mains se firent aventureuses, celles de Narcissa refroidies par le glaçon qu'elle avait tenu, celles de Remus brûlantes du désir qui les consumait tous les deux. Face à leur impatience, le rempart de leurs vêtements céda bien vite, leur permettant de se mêler plus profondément, dans l'intimité de leurs souffles et de leur peau.

Narcissa poussa Remus sur le matelas et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, ondulant lentement et langoureusement jusqu'à le faire crier de plaisir. Elle se pencha et ses longs cheveux vinrent chatouiller son partenaire qui, ne supportant plus cette douce torture, se redressa, la prit par les épaules et effaça son sourire narquois d'un baiser sauvage. Sa bouche descendit ensuite dans le cou de la jeune fille puis sur le bout rosé de ses seins et ce fut le tour de Narcissa de gémir et de se cambrer.

Tandis que la langue du Gryffondor dégustait avec gourmandise les deux fleurs sucrées sur sa poitrine, ses mains s'égarèrent beaucoup plus bas sur la peau douce de son ventre, s'attardant sur le bouton de chair de son nombril puis glissant presque distraitement vers la porte de son paradis. Il y introduisit un doigt pour en caresser la serrure, recevant le prix de ses efforts lorsque sa main s'humecta du nectar de sa belle. Celle-ci décida de passer à l'action en saisissant la clef qui la mènerait au plaisir, faisant perdre un instant le fil de ses pensées à Remus qui ne put retenir un léger cri. Mais bientôt, leurs caresses se firent synchronisées et leurs gémissements s'enlaçaient eux aussi dans l'air brûlant entre eux. Enfin, Narcissa vint s'empaler sur son fantasme (2) avec un gémissement satisfait. Leurs hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir, s'éloignant pour mieux se rejoindre au rythme de plus en plus effréné que leur imposait leur désir. Enfin, dans un dernier coup de rein, ils brisèrent la porte et pénétrèrent par effraction au septième ciel.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés l'un contre l'autre, immobiles, sans parler, l'esprit encore embrumé d'être monté si haut. Puis, Narcissa s'étira comme une chatte et bailla en dévoilant une série de dents perlées.

-C'était très agréable, déclara-t-elle. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de recommencer, chéri.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

-Chéri ? releva-t-il.

-Quoi ? répliqua Narcissa d'un ton moqueur. Ce n'est pas comme ça que parlent les Gryffondors ?

-Mais bien sûr, Mamour, plaisanta le loup-garou.

Il rit de bon cœur en la voyant grimacer. Puis, mu par la curiosité, il demanda :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui est mieux ? Serpentard ou Gryffondor ?

-Ca se vaut, répondit Narcissa d'un ton paresseux en se lovant un peu plus contre lui. Ca se vaut…

(1)Ce dessin existe véritablement. Il s'agit d'une estampe du peintre japonais Hokusai, _Femme assaillie par une pieuvre. _Je ne vous conseille pas forcément d'aller la voir (je le déconseille même fortement aux âmes sensibles) mais allez donc jeter un coup d'œil aux autres œuvres d'Hokusai, vous ne le regretterez pas.

(2) Remus, pas le calmar…


End file.
